Death note International
by cobra1777
Summary: A year after lights death people in their masses begin dying again but what happens when somone else picks up a death note!
1. A new note

Death note International

Note: this is a fan made continuation of the anime series, and that I do not own death note.

Chapter 1: a new note

One year after the closing of the Kira case (lights death)

Date: 4th-1st-2014

A howling wind echoed across the Shinigami realm as Ryuk wandered over to one of the many spheres littering the plains "show me something interesting", he thought as he gazed into the orb. Suddenly the view flashed over to another location the image showed a death note sitting on the ground at a bus stop "hm, I wonder who's it is" Ryuk thought with interest. Then a bell rang and various high school students ran past ignoring the notebook.

A few minutes later a young man appeared he looked down and picked up the death note.

Ryuk watched as the human opened the notebook expecting to find the owners name written in the front cover, but insted he finds the rules of the death note written in english he skimed them "some joke" he said his voice was tired and then he threw the death note away.

he entered a service station and took a bottle of strawberry flavored milk he aproched the counter taking a five doller note from his pocket and handed it to the clerke a young woman with blue eyes and light blonde hair whom he recigniosed as Amanda janewell from school "when did you start working here" he asked her "just last week actually, your uh Tom Shepton right?" he wasn't suprised she struggled to remember his name he was a social outcast after all, he was more inteigent then sporty and he didn't try to court all the 'popular' girls it was just to cliche for him, he would rater spend his time reading or playing chess in the libery.

As he was leaving the sound of burning tires screeched through the carpark, two men in balaclavas with pistols came in pointing their guns at Tom and Amanda "on the ground now!" one of the men yelled at them, they did as they were told, Tom blindly reached for his mobile phone but grabed the death note insted.

He wondered how it had gotten there after he thew it away, he opend the front cover instictively and took his pen out of his pocket. Tom then saw writen in scratchy leatters was: "**_THIS NOTE BOOK IS REAL._**" he then noticed one of the men had a nametag on that read James Fuller_"how stupid" _he thought a voice in his ear then said to him in an eriee tone**: "write down his name**" James then took off his balacava "whew its hot in here" he said wiping his face "you idiot!" the other man said as he emptyed the money of the cash register into a bag "relax we're just gonna shoot them anyway" Tom looked up taking in James' features and began writing **"JAMES **his hand was shaking due to nervousness, but kept writing **FULLER"**.

one minute later

James suddenly fell to the ground clutching his chest and screaming, his partner imediently ran over to him foolishly leaving his gun behind "what's wrong" he kept yelling James' body then lurched up as he screamed in agoney, and then fell to the floor dead. Instenly Amanda garbed the gun that had been left behind "on the ground now!" she yelled and then she fired a shot near the man to prove she was ready to kill him, then Tom saw her mouth "call the police".

soon it was done, the man now Identified as Rick Thomason was now sitting handcuffed in a police car. two officers were examining James' body, Tom and Amanda were questiond and they told the police what happened and were escorted home, but of course Tom left out the Death Note.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: awsome first chapter done :)<strong>


	2. the owner arrives

Death note International

Note: this is a fan made continuation of the anime series, and that I do not own death note.

_thinking_

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: the owner emerges<p>

Date: 4th-1st-2014

Later that night Tom lay on his bed in his dark room staring at the Death Note he just couldn't bellive it he'd killed a man just by writing down his name. Tom glanced out his window _"its raining again, damnit" _he thought as he closed his curtins and layed back down.

Thunder crashed as Tom got up to strech then he saw it, perched on his window sill was a shadowy figure with eriee red eyes. Tom fell and crawled backwards till he me the Tom was eyeing the figure as though he were a gezele face to face with a hungy lion. "who or what are you!" Tom said shaky and fearful the figure laughed madly as though it was insane _"or mabey it is" _Tom thought. "the first deaths always the most shocking" the figure laughed, "I'm the owner of that notebook your holding" it said "you want it back now" Tom asked fearfully "no no no its yours to use as you see fit" it laughed "answer my question!" Tom yelled the figures laughing died down "I am Beyond birthday, and I've got a question for you" it said "and what would that be" Tom answered,  
>the figure came close to Tom, he steared Tom right in the face and asked "do you any stawberry jam".<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: sorry for a short chapter.<strong>

**please review.**


	3. hello to you too

Death note International.

Note: this is a fan made continuation of the anime series, and that I do not own death note.

_thinking_

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: hello to you too<p>

Date: 4th-1st-2014

After turning on the light he saw Beyond Birthday more clearly, his body was skeletal and his skin was pale, his hair was black and messy, and as for his eyes they were the bone chilling color of freshly spilt blood. As for the clothes he was wearing a long sleeved black shirt and tattered jeans, on his jeans was a silver chain from which hung a small object

"you got any or not!" snapped Beyond which made Tom snap out of 'observation mode' as he liked to call it. "um yeah" Tom said in a confused tone before going down to get a jar of jam and a spoon, before going back up to find Beyond, lazily sitting on his bed "say where are we?" he had confused look on his face "well um your in a small town called Walkabout, in Australia." Tom answered "ah I see." said Beyond as he popped the lid off the jam container. "so what are you?" Tom asked choosing his words carefully Beyond took the spoon out of his mouth "I'm a shinigami or god of death in your language" he answered "I see, and where are you from?" Tom asked next Beyond sighed "you humans are so full of questions, the Shinigami realm." he said.

suddenly something could be heard outside, both Tom and Beyond looked out the window, to see a young man who looked to be in his 20's Tom opened the window to hear him "KIRA HAS RETERNED AND IS CLEANSING THIS ROTTEN WORLD!." he kept yelling "Kira?" wondered Beyond aloud Tom closed the window and shut the curtains.

Tom then picked the Death Note up off the floor where he had dropped it upon being frightened "Kira was a killer, who could kill his victims without even being near them. some people even came to worship him as a god, he vanished this time last year but it seems he's back." said Tom "strange sounds like he was using a Death Note." said Beyond, "what makes you say that?" said Tom going into what he called logic mode _"I'm ready for anything you can throw at me"_ he thought.

Beyond cleared his throat "well consider the fact that I can see your name and lifespan floating above your head right now TOM!", said human was shocked

* * *

><p><strong>please review.<strong>


End file.
